


Just Curious

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: The Adventures of GatBoss [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Saints Row IV, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Kinzie is curious; and sick of the Boss' and Gat's shit. So, she conducts an experiment.Sexy times ensue.





	Just Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is im just in gatboss hell currently

 "Hey, you have a gag reflex right?" 

Instictively, Aiden turned around in her chair, reaching for the knife in her boot almost automatically. One she saw who had just walked into the lounge area of the ship, she relaxed slightly.

"Why?" She asked, suspicious of the other woman's intentions.

"I'm researching the human body in case of a medical emergency," Kinzie answered in her usual straightforward tone. Aiden stared at her for a moment, trying to see if there was anything shady in Kinzie's features, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

 "I do," She replied to the previous question, but offering no more than what was asked of her.

"Is it sensitive? More than average?" She questioned, bringing out a tablet from God-knows-where and proceeding to type in something. Aiden's green eyes narrowed at the device, as if she was trying to telepathically read what was being written.

"Not particularly, 'bout normal," She said, and Kinzie continued typing. For a moment after, there was only silence, other than the soinds of digital keys and the ship's usual background noise; and the Boss was about the turn back around and continue reading her book, but was interrupted by the other woman once again.

"Could I test it out?" The red-head asked, not looking up from her notes.

"What? How-" Aiden began, but stopped when she was handed a steel, cylindrical object. It had a rounded end, with the other being flat and wide, and kind of looked lile some sort of pipe. She gave Kinzie a look as if to say 'really?' With a raised eyebrow. She only answered by making a motion with her hand in a type of 'go ahead' manner. The Boss looked at the pipe, scratching the back of her shaved head, befre shrugging and moving the cold; metallic object toward her mouth.

 "The fuck are you two up to? Lools like the start of a shitty porno," Johnny called as he walked into the lounge area of the ship, causing Aiden to pause. He looked at her, only receiving a noncommital shrug.

"Don't look at me, this was Kinzie's idea," the taller wiman said, her pale skin burning with a tinge of pink near her cheeks. Gat looked over to Kinzie, who all but ignored him and ordered Aiden to continue so that she could 'finally finish this up and take a god damn nap.'

 The Boss shrugged once more, finally bringing the object to her lips. It was at this moment that Gat started to grow a little antsy - _should he watch? Isn't that a little awkward?_ But as the Boss wrapped her plump lips around the pipe-like object, easing it into her mouth, he found he couldn't move. Aiden closed her eyes, stretching her pink lips further as she angled the object in her hands and slid it down her throat slowly, clenching her eyes a little at the tightness in her throat as she continued her ministrations. Johnny could just about see the shape of the pipe bulging through her throat, and that's when he realized that he was getting hard,  _fast._

 Johnny stormed out of the room rather suddenly, causing Aiden to remove the object from her mouth to ask where he was going, her voice scratchy and hoarse from the pipe going down her throat just moments before. He gave no answer, only a grunt, as he walked off.

"Alright, well, I think that's all I need," Kinzie piped up, "thanks."

As the other woman grabbed the (now moist) object from Aiden's hands, before walking off, there looked to be a small hint of a smirk on her lips. She disappeared out of sight before she could ask, however.

* * *

 The next day, Johnny found himself back at his usual spot on the ship, playing with his knife absent-mindedly. He looked, by all outward accounts, perfectly fine; but on the inside, he was anything but. All day, he had been unable to get the image of the boss, sucking on a phallic object, out of his head. He felt a little uneasy, imagining Aiden, his best friend, their leader, in _that_ way, but he couldn't help it. Of course, as if on cue, the boss approached him.

 "Hey Boss, how-"

"Just- just shut up, I have to tell you something," She began, her head angled low and her shoulders tense. She looked like she didn't know what to do with her hands, and she refused to look at him. He was startled into silence by her sudden cutting tone.

She began an almost practiced speech, talking about her feelings for perhaps the first time since Johnny "died." She played with her fingers anxiously, looking at the floor, looking so  _vulnerable_ , it made him wonder how long she'd kept this to herself

 "-And I know I'm not Aisha, and I'm not  _trying_ to be-" 

Johnny took a short step closer, aggressively placing one hand on Aiden's slim hip, feeling her hipbones through the suit, and his orher hand at the back of her neck, rubbing his thumb over the rough hairs of her buzzcut. He placed his lips on hers in a harsh move to get her to stop talking, not allowing her any time to even respond before pulling away to look down at her moss green eyes through his sunglasses. Her cheeks went pink as she stared at him in surprise, before standing on her toes to kiss him back, harder than he had.

 She moved her soft lips against his with practixed ease, using just enough force to betray her excitement. He licked at her bottom lip, testing the waters, and she enthusiastically opened her mouth for him. He licked at the inside of her mouth, and sucked on the tip of her tongue. She tried to take control of the heated kiss, but was backed down with a whimpered moan when Johnny bit her bottom lip in a show of dominance. He lowered his hand to sit on the other side of of her hips momentarily, before moving to unzip her suit.

 Once it was opened, he slid both of his large hands into the back of her panties, warm fingers squeezing at her soft flesh, tearing a moan from her lips once more. She moved her arms from around Gat's neck, to her sides, so that she could pull the sleeves of her suit down, revealing more of her ghostly pale skin. He pulled the suit the rest of the way down for her, allowing it to pool at her feet, so she could step out of it, along with her boots and socks. She was left in just a white tank top and Saints Purple panties, while Johnny was still mostly dressed. She dragged his own zipper down, her clumsy fingers struggling slightly, but he made no move to remove it further.

 "No fair, why am I the only one who's practically naked?" She pouted, breaking the kiss and panting, the saliva coating her lips and skin shining in the flourescent light.

"Why not," Gat replied in a cocky voice, lifting Aiden up and allowing her to wrap her strong, slender legs around his waist. She opened her mouth to form a response, but was silenced, bar her moans, when johnny began to bite and suck at her neck, sure to leave bruises for days to come. She whimpered and rocked her hips as he placed her on top of a crate, biting harshly at her neck all the while. The continued kissing and biting at each others skin for a few moments, only stopping to breathe a couple times. Gat shoved a hand down the front of the Boss' underwear, moaning at how wet she already was, and marvelling at the sounds of approval she made. She began to push him back, however, and for a moment he wondered if he'd moved too fast, but the thought flew from his mind as she slowly made her way down to the ground, licking at his t-shirt covered torso, before finally kneeling down at his feet. He groaned low in the back of his throat when she looked up at him through her lashes, massaging her shaved scalp as she nuzzled the few curls under his naval that peeked tthrough the bottom of his t-shirt.

 She palmed the front of his suit, over his hardening cock, biting her lips and marvelling at how big he was, wanting nothing more than to have it either in her mouth or her cunt as soon as possible.

"Guess you weren't lying when we first met, all those years back," The Boss muttered, staring at the tent in his suit in what could only be described as pure  _hunger. ~~~~_Gat chuckled at the memory.

She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and dragged them down, revealing his cock, standing upright with arousal. He hissed at the cold air, but it broke off into a quiet grunt as she licked a light stripe up from the base to the tip, tasting at him curiously. She continued to kitten-lick at the tip for what felt like years, and he was about to voice his need, but instead, Aiden broke the silence with words that Gat never thought he'd hear from her in his life;

"Don't hold back,  _use me_ , I'll hit you or something if I need you to stop," She said, staring up at him through half-lidded eyes, resting the tip of his leaking dick on her chin, smearing her face with precum. She looked  _beautiful._

 Johnny hesitated for a moment, looking at her in mild disbelief -  _The Boss? Submitting herself to him?_ \- but shrugged it off when she looked back at his still covered eyes in a pleading way. He held the back of her head, slowly gyiding her mouth to his cock. She opened up for him willingly, letting the flesh sit on her tpngue heavily, a salty taste covering her tastebuds. He guided her head down further, relishing in the way she gripped his thighs like a lifeline, manicured nails digging into the fabric of his suit. She clenched her eyes shut and breathed heavily through her nose as she obediently took in inch after inch of him, until her nose finally buried itself in the coarse curls at the base of Johnny's cock. He let his head fall back with a drawn out moan, holding her head in place as Aiden's throat fluttered and clenched as she struggled to breathe. As he looked down he saw her hand moving to rub at herself through her panties, but it was kicked away and replaced with his boot. She ground onto it rythmically as she moaned around his dick, and he began to move her head, finally fucking her mouth in earnest.

 She opened her right eye (the good one, he recalled) slightly, gazing up at the man above her and whimpering with need as he aggressively used her mouth as he pleased, and she  _loved it._ she circled her hips against the toe of his boot, whining every time she ground her clit against it and felt herself speed closer and closer to her orgasm. Johnny moaned as he saw and felt the drool running down her chin, his thrusts beginning to grow erratic as he neared the edge as well.

"Where do you want me?" He grunted, voice gravelly as he pulled out of her mouth in an almost painful show of self-restraint. The Boss simply smirked, licked her lips and opened her mouth once more and looked back at him expectantly.

"God damn," he chuckled and shook his head, whiping the sweat from his forehead and finally removing his sunglasses. He threw the offending glasses onto the crate behind Aiden's head, before sliding his cock back home. She moved her hips against his boot almost painfully now, and she came with a loud groan as he continued fucking her face. He felt her liquids seep through his boot and that was what finished him.

 He pushed himself all the way down her throat as he camr with a shout of her name. He only pulled out of her once he regained his breath, and he helped her back ip to her feet, their lips meeting in a searing kiss, despite the bodily fluid covering her lower face. The broke apart and gasped for ait, leaning their foreheads against each other as they caught their breath, holding each other close in a show of intimacy.

* * *

 As Kinzie looks through the security cameras, she chuckles to herself with pride.

"It's about damn time."

 

 


End file.
